garrys_mod_zombie_apocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Combine
The Combine are a faction of super soldiers created by the government who have gone rogue. They are a commonly encountered enemy in the series, usually seen in large numbers as soldiers, hunters, or striders. Their main force is are made up of biologically enhanced super soldiers, likely former military personnel. They possess lots off advanced technology, which they use to impose their agenda on others. Their ultimate goal is world domination, by eliminating all other factions.They are based off the main antagonists for Half-Life 2, The Combine, who are somewhat similar in nature. They are lead by Doctor Breen. Pre-Apocalypse The Combine were initially created by the government for some sort of scenario such as World War 3 as said by David. However, it is likely that The Combine never saw combat prior to the outbreak, as they were still simply supplementing the military. It is unknown if they were meant to replace the military, but the program never got far enough for this to become a reality. The Combine went along with the government, hiding their true agenda- which was starting the outbreak, which would lead to the breaking down of society, and also weaken the power of their only competitor- the military. This plan worked, and they engineered the headcrab, which would set the stage for the virus. Post-Apocalypse The Combine used their headcrabs and loaded them into artillery pods, unleashing them on the country. After the virus began to spiral out of control, the Combine abandoned humanity, and remained in the safety of their advanced bases while the world crumbled around them. For a long time, they remained secluded to their bases, waiting patiently for the time to strike. Eventually, they came back into the ruins of society, using their advanced technology against the infected. They captured a number of citizens, and brought them back to various camps to hold them prisoner to perform their sadistic experiments. The Combine undertook an operation to capture David Hawkings, which they succeeded in, and he was taken to one of these camps. The camp was overrun, however, and David escaped. The Combine have since been trying to hunt David down, with little results other than their own casualties. Conflict With the Military The Combine and the military have been at edge ever since the outbreak started, however, it likely never came to any sort of conflict due to the fact that the majority of the military had pulled back to secluded bases and safezones after they were mostly overrun by the outbreak. However, starting from around Season 5, conflict between the Combine and the military began to brew. The Combine increased their troop movement, notably across a bridge near the mine David explored, using some sort of portal technology. The Combine started to reveal their true agenda, assaulting many military outposts with their advanced tech. Both parties were involved in small skirmishes, such as that at Indian Passage. These conflicts, however, never escalated to full scale war, until, the war at Big City. The Combine crushed the military forces with their might, although with the help of the rebels, the military managed to beat the Combine back. Known Members * Doctor Breen * Rob (former) * Various unnamed Combine soldiers